Time Changes All Things
by princess-sally2005
Summary: This is just a oneshot ChipGadget fic I wrote. I wrote it back in the seventh grade after I saw a pic that insipred me to write this. Hope you likey


Time Changes All Things

By

Princesssally2005

_One shot fanfic I wrote way back in the seventh grade. I love Chip n Dales Rescue Rangers and this fic is loosely based on a picture I saw on a fan page a long time ago._

_Enjoy and remember it old._

A chipmunk walked into an old diner on the outside of New York City. He was tired and hungry from not having food for about three days. Now that he had money he wanted food and lots of it. He sat down at the bar and waited for someone to wait on him.

Finally a waitress came up and without her even asking he said,

"I'd like a BLT and a bowl of soup and coke." He said.

"What kind of soup sir?" asked the waitress.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just starved." The chipmunk said

She nodded then turned to place his order. He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was a mouse. His memory went back to the time he was the leader of Rescue Rangers and when he could see Gadget all the time. He had never told her that he loved her before they broke up the team. After Dale was killed on their last mission Chip couldn't believe in himself or the team anymore so he decided it was best that they go their separate ways. Chip sighed as the waitress brought his dinner.

After he ate the waitress came back and brought his bill. He placed the money on the ticket and waited for his change. When she brought it back he looked at it carefully,

"Uh excuse me but I gave you a twenty." Chip said.

"Oh golly I'm sorry." She said.

'Golly?' thought Chip, 'That's not. That can't be ……..Gadget. Could it?'

When she came back and handed him the change he placed his hand on hers and looked up. He was surprised to see that it was in fact her.

"Gadget?" Chip asked aloud.

The girl mouse looked at him for a second then beamed and said,

"Chip is that you?" Gadget asked.

"Yeah." he said.

She stared at him blankly for a second then hugged him tightly.

"Oh golly Chip it's good to see you. I didn't even know if you were still alive!" She exclaimed.

She sat down beside him and said,

"You know Chip after the team broke up I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Same here." Chip stated.

"You know, it's almost time for me to get off work. Why don't you wait here till I'm free to go?" Gadget stated matter-of –factly.

"Alright." Chip agreed.

He waited until she was finished working and came out in her old jumpsuit that she always wore when they were in the Rescue Rangers. She still looked as beautiful as he remembered her being. He sighed as she came up to him. She reached out her hand to take his which he accepted. She led him back to the old tree house that he used to call home. It still looked the same on the outside but he knew when he walked in he was in a different house. She sat on the old couch and motioned him to do the same. At least one thing was still the same.

"You know after the team broke up I stayed here. Other than the old hanger my father and I lived in this is the only home I've ever known." Gadget said sadly. Chip wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I know what you mean; this was the only home I'd ever known too."

She sighed contentedly and leaned against his shoulder.

My roommate should be here soon, I guess, unless she's with a gentleman caller." Gadget scoffed

Deciding to change the subject Chip asked,

"So how are Monty and Zipper?"

"Oh, they're somewhere over in Switzerland. Something about an over supply of cheese." She said giggling.

Chip laughed too. After Dale died he thought he would never laugh again but here he was enjoying himself and with a great old friend.

"So ….uh…what's your roomy like? Well besides the obvious." He asked.

"Oh she's okay, I guess, I rarely see her. I'm gone, busy all day and she's usually gone all night." Gadget said.

"Sounds like a busy girl" Chip said smiling.

Gadget smiled too and looked up at him. He looked at her too and if by some mutual force their faces grew closer until their lips touched. He put one hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She placed a hand behind her head to him toward her. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Then they heard the sound of whistling and looked up towards the door. Chip smiled,

"So this must be your roommate right Gadget?"

"Yep," the girl answered, "The name's Kali, Kali Johnson. And now I see Gadget had a real life too."

"Gee thanks Cal." Gadget teased.

"Uhh…..maybe I'd better go." Chip said.

"But Chip where would you go? You have no place to go. You've got to stay here." Gadget pleaded.

"Fine." He said.

She took his arm and led him to Monterrey's old room.

"I'm afraid Kali uses your old room, so this'll have to do." Gadget said.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter." Chip whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered,

"I love you. Goodnight."

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Gadget stood there,

"I love you too Chip. I love you too."

The End


End file.
